Confessions of a Grade School Goth
by RawToonage press
Summary: Lucy Loud has always been a curious case in the Loud family. While her sisters live up to their surname, she herself is the opposite. Quiet, reserved, mysterious, aloof and represses certain emotions. But that's only on the outside. Deep down, underneath that gothic exterior is a little girl and all she wants is to be accepted.
1. 0: Prologue

***Disclaimer* I do not own "The Loud House". But if I did, Lucy would get more episodes and we would learn more about great grandma Harriet.**

* * *

**AN: First, I want to dedicate this to author SpartanXHunterX who gave me the courage to do this story. I hope I do you proud.**

* * *

**Date: May, 2008  
****Location: Royal Woods Hospital, Maternity Ward**

When it comes to the wonder of child-birth, Rita and Lynn Loud Sr were no slouches. After giving birth to 5 daughters and 1 son the couple thought they had seen it all. That is, until now.

Because their newest addition was being born two weeks earlier ahead of schedule.

Now normally two weeks doesn't seem like a big deal, but all of their other children were born on time so being a little bit nervous was reasonable. Right now, waiting in the delivery room was a 9 yr old Lori, 8 yr old Leni, 7 yr old Luna, 6 yr old Luan and a 5 yr old Lynn Jr.

**…**

Lincoln, who is 3, is spending the day with great grandma Harriet.

Not that the boy minded of course, Harriet was a kind and gentle old soul who loves all of her great grand children. But needless to say she had a soft spot for the white haired child. In fact when Lincoln was born she made him a little white hat and his favorite stuffed rabbit, Bun-Bun.

Right now, we find the two of them relaxing in Harriet's garden in the backyard.

"So Lincoln, how do you feel now that you're going to become a big brother?" Harriet asked in her soft tone. "I'm excited but also nervous" Lincoln answered. "What if the new baby doesn't like me?" He continued, "I mean it took months for Lori to open up to me" and then let out a sad sigh. "And it wouldn't matter to me if the new baby is a boy or a girl. All I want for the new baby right now is that it's happy and healthy."

Harriet couldn't help feeling proud of her great grandson's declaration.

"Well I think you're going to make a fine big brother to your new little sister" Harriet said. Lincoln looked up at her with confusion, "How do you know the new baby is a girl?" The child asked. Then the wise old great grandmother let out a chuckle "Oh, call it a feeling my little snowflake" she vaguely answered.

"Great grandma, do you know why I have white hair?" Lincoln asked very innocently.

Harriet was a little surprised at the question, "Why do you ask?"

"Because all the kids at my pre-school keep laughing at me because of it. No one ever wants to play with me, only wanting to point and laugh very meanly. Everyone calls me 'Grandpa' and ask dumb questions like, 'Where's your cane?' or 'Have a nice nap old timer?' or 'Did you take your daily pill during snack time?' it hurts great grandma. Some days I wish I could just stay home" a misty eyed Lincoln admitted.

Hearing her great grandson's words made Harriet's heart sink.

"Lincoln" Harriet spoke. "In my experience, there are at least two reasons for acts of cruelty towards other people. 1, they mock what they don't understand and no desire to understand. For some, it is easier to hate than it is to love. And 2, certain people instinctively have this mindset of how people should act, what they should like and dislike. So when they find someone that doesn't fit their 'Standards' so to speak, they would criticize to your face or do it behind your back."

"What I'm trying to tell you is that while there will be people in your life that will try to bring you down, you can't let them. My philosophy on life is the old saying, 'Que sera, sera' which means what will be, will be."

"Just because there are people that won't always share your interests or hobbies doesn't mean there won't be people out there that will. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Lincoln had to take a moment to think about his great grandmother's advice.

Lincoln never told his parents or his sisters about this because he knows that might be more trouble that it's worth. Knowing his sisters, Lori might've used her "Human Pretzel" threat or Luan pulling nasty pranks or Lynn just flat out beating 'em up. Plus he didn't want to bother his parents since they're usually handling his sister's problems and that's no easy picnic.

But Lincoln felt comfortable taking to Harriet. In his mind, she always knows what to say at the right time.

Next to his grandfather Pop-Pop, Lincoln thinks great grandma Harriet is one of the coolest members of the family. Whenever he would visit her, she would let him play with her tarot cards and they would view her crystal ball together like it was a television set. Some people think Harriet is a little spooky because she believes in the supernatural and magic. But Lincoln thought that kind of stuff was cool as well.

Sometimes he wishes his sisters felt the same way.

But unfortunately, his sisters are some of the people that think she's a little too spooky. But Harriet never stopped loving any of her great grandchildren because of it. "Say, how about we go back inside for some lemonade and take a look at the ol' crystal ball?" she offered. "Okay" said a very eager Lincoln.

So then the dynamic duo so to speak, went back inside through the back door that leads to the kitchen. As luck would have it, the wise old great grandmother already had a pitcher ready in the refrigerator.

Lincoln always enjoyed Harriet's lemonade because she had this uncanny ability to make her lemonade not too bitter but not overly too sweet either. It was just right, the goldilocks of lemonade. Lincoln asked one time how she does it and she responded with, "A magician never reveals her secrets".

It perplexed the little boy but shrugged it off since that's how she usually answers his questions.

So after the two shared a nice cup of lemonade, they went to the living room and sat on the sofa and sitting in front of them on a long black coffee table was a very ornate crystal ball like the kind you would see in fortune teller shops. Harriet then took off her hat and replaced it with a purple turban.

Lincoln slightly giggled; usually when the two of them would look into the crystal ball she would mimic the mannerisms of a gypsy for the full experience. But this time, the ball was glowing in a bright hue.

Harriet knew what it meant. "Lincoln, it's time for us to go to the hospital" she said.

"You mean we get to see the new baby?" a very excited Lincoln asked. "Precisely" Harried said with a smile.

**…**

Meanwhile at the hospital we find a very happy couple in a room with the wife on the bed holding her new daughter. "Oh Lynn, isn't she beautiful?" Rita asked. "She is" Lynn Sr. answered.

While initially they were nervous of the baby's health due to her being born ahead of schedule, the doctors assured them that this kind of thing happens more times than not. "I wish she would open her eyes just a little bit, I'm curious if she has my brown eyes or your blue eyes" Lynn Sr. admitted. "Honey we just got her back from the doctors cleaning her up after the birth, give it some time" Rita told her hubby.

And then, the couple heard a knock on the door-frame.

And then came in Lincoln and great grandma Harriet. "Is it too early for visitors?" she asked. "No come right in, actually I was hopping Lincoln could come in first" said Lynn Sr. in a whisper tone. Lincoln was a little surprised that his dad wanted him to see the new baby first. Then the boy walked over to his mom and saw his new little sister cradled in her arms. Lincoln was in complete awe.

Lincoln meant what he said earlier it not mattering to him if the new baby was a boy or a girl. But now he's really happy to see her. Strangely, he was slightly happy that the new baby was a girl.

As if it was meant to be.

"Hi there" Lincoln said in the most quiet tone possible. "I'm your big brother, Lincoln. And I want you to know that I love you and I will protect you and be there for you at the drop of a hat."

Rita, Lynn Sr. and Harriet were very touched at Lincoln's kind words.

"So, have you thought about any names yet?" Harried asked her grandson. "Not yet, we were trying to figure out if we wanted to branch out or continuing our tradition of the letter 'L'" Lynn Sr. answered.

Just then, the radio in the room started to play a very moving song:

"**Picture yourself in a boat on a river, with tangerine trees and marmalade skies.** **Somebody calls you; you answer quite slowly, a girl with kaleidoscope eyes."**

Everyone in the room thought it was odd that this song was playing right now.

**"Cellophane flowers of yellow and green, towering over your head. Look for the girl with the sun in her eyes and she's gone."**

As the drumbeat finished, you could hear the chorus.

**"Lucy in the sky with diamonds"**

And then by some cosmic force, the new baby's eyes shot open revealing the most beautiful pair of onyx gray eyes. Just like great grandma Harriet's were. As the baby looked at her surroundings, she saw her mother and father but then her eyes were focused on Lincoln and Harriet. She looked at the two of them and gave the biggest smile she could. She wrapped her little hand on Lincoln's finger, and the boy began feeling misty eyed.

Lynn Sr. turned to his grandmother with a smile and then looked at this wife and she had the same look.

"I think we decided on a name for the baby" Lynn Sr. declared. Harriet gained a curious look, "Oh, and what would that would be?" she asked. "And I think you might be happy with the name" Rita said, taking over from her husband. "Well don't keep us in suspense now, I'm not getting any younger" Harriet said in a joking tone.

Rita, Lynn Sr. and Lincoln couldn't help but giggle with her.

Harriet was always a curious case. But none of the less, she did have sense of humor.

Rita then looked down at her new daughter and said:

"Welcome to the world, Lucy Harriet Loud."

* * *

**Music I listened to while making this :**

**"Season of the Witch" by Donovan**  
**(cover) "Lucy in the Sky With Diamonds" by Cheap Trick  
**

* * *

**AN: Now, the reason I set up the story like this is because I wanted to show the beginning of the bond between Lucy and Lincoln. As for Harriet and Lincoln, I believe that next to Lucy Lincoln would be comfortable around her and find her interesting since she and Lucy are so much alike. And I want to give a shout-out to author Numbuh 10-4 for writing great grandma Harriet in an interesting perspective.  
**


	2. 0a: Through the Years

***Disclaimer* I do not own "The Loud House".**

* * *

**AN: I want to say I'm sorry that has taken me so damn long for me to update this story. All I can say is that real life has been kicking my ass.**

* * *

**Lucy Loud, 6 weeks old**

True to Lincoln's promise, he has never left Lucy's side since she came home from the hospital.

To say that Lucy left an interesting impression on the other sisters was an understatement. Lori found herself a little creeped out by Lucy's eyes. Leni was confused because Lucy was unusually quiet for a baby, except when she's around Lincoln, great grandma Harriet or their parents. Luna was trying to figure out what kind of music Lucy liked but nothing she tried worked. Luan was concerned because the only response she got from Lucy when she would tell her jokes is a tilted head and a blank look on her face. And Lucy actively avoided Lynn because she didn't like any of the "games" she would try to play with her.

But Lucy enjoyed Lincoln's company as well as great grandma Harriet's.

When Lucy was around Lincoln, he treated her with nothing but love, kindness and respect. He didn't see her as some kind of "weird" baby. And he didn't make her do anything she didn't want to do. One of her favorite things that she did with Lincoln was playing "Shadow Puppets". As a baby, she was always in awe at all the different shapes Lincoln could make with his hands. Her favorite shape was a bat.

And then when great grandma Harriet would visit, Lucy was at her happiest.

Lucy would find herself completely mesmerized by Harriet's crystal ball. And even though she was still very young for age, Lucy caught on a very basic understanding of tarot cards. Aside from Lincoln, Lucy felt completely comfortable and safe being around Harriet. Lucy would find herself snuggling in Harriet's chest.

**…**

**Lucy Loud, 15 months old**

As time progressed, Lucy began taking her first steps. Lincoln found it absolutely adorable seeing her waddling down the room. But then came the faithful day that she said her first words.

Great grandma Harriet decided to take Lincoln and Lucy to the park to give Rita and Lynn Sr. a little break.

It started out innocent; Lincoln was showing Lucy different kinds of shapes you can make in the sandbox. Of course, when Lincoln drew a shape of a bat Lucy smiled and clapped which made Lincoln's heart melt. But then things took a bad turn when some mean boy with dirty red hair came over and started to kick sand in both their faces. Lincoln instantly recognized the boy as Chandler McCann, a bully from his class.

As Chandler gave the most obnoxious laugh possible, it drew attention to great grandma Harriet who was sitting and knitting at a park bench nearby. When her eyes locked on the poor unfortunate soul who dared to hurt her great grandchildren, _'Rotten little mouth-breather!'_ Harriet angrily thought to herself. As she started to get up from the bench to give this little punk a piece of her mind, something unexpected happened.

Now Lincoln Loud is normally a calm person and will usually try to solve problems peacefully. But when he sees his little sister on the verge of tears because of the sand in her eyes, that doesn't sit too well with him.

So he did what any 3 ½ year old would do, pushed him down and kicked sand in his eyes.

As Chandler got back up ready to strike again, he saw Lincoln giving the deadliest glare he had ever seen.

Deciding it wasn't worth it anymore, Chandler walked away licking his wounds.

As Lincoln turned his attention to Lucy, she looked up at him and said in a soft tone just like great grandma Harriet; "Wincon, you'we my hewo" and then proceeded to give him a big ol' hug. As for great grandma Harriet, she watched everything. She was proud of Lincoln for not only standing up for Lucy, but also for himself. And like Lincoln, her heart melted when Lucy said her first words.

As the three of them were returning to the Loud house, Lincoln and Harriet decided that the altercation with Chandler was better left a secret. And still is to this very day.

**…**

**Lucy Loud, 2 years old**

Life in the Loud house certainly got more interesting when Rita gave birth to twins, Lana and Lola.

But for little Lucy, she felt forgotten.

When she got to see the twins for the first time, they were a little spooked by Lucy's eyes and that made her sad. Everyone except for Lincoln, great grandma Harriet, Pop-Pop and her parents were scared of her eyes and she had no idea why. And her older sisters seemed to like playing with the twins more than her.

Lori and Leni were having a ball with Lola showing off all their dresses and Leni hosting tea parties.

Lana really enjoyed getting down and dirty with Lynn.

It made Lucy sad to think everyone loves the new babies more than her. But then Lincoln comes in to remind her that while their family got bigger, he promised that she would never be forgotten. And that brought Lucy comfort. The one thing that Lucy could count on then was Lincoln making her feel better when she felt down.

Despite the new babies, Lincoln has always made it a priority to spend time with Lucy.

And despite her young age, Lucy felt happy knowing that she could count on her big brother.

…

**Lucy Loud, 4 years old**

It was Lucy's first day of Kindergarten.

To say that she was nervous was an understatement. Aside from Lincoln, Lucy didn't have a lot of experience interacting with other people. Not exactly by choice mind you; she's tried very hard to find some way to interact with her other sisters but every time she tried, she ended up scarring them.

Since Lucy is quiet by nature, her sisters tend not to hear her coming 50% of the time. The other 50% is because they're wrapped up in their own lives they don't always notice the world around them.

But the other reason for being nervous was because she would be away from Lincoln.

To Lucy, Lincoln was more than just a big brother.

He was her playmate, her confidant, her rock, her best friend. And aside from great grandma Harriet, she felt Lincoln was the only other person who understood her.

Lucy wasn't like other girls her own age.

She wasn't interested in playing with dolls, hosting tea parties or wearing fancy dresses. Instead, she enjoyed spending time with Lincoln and great grandma Harriet. Reading books about poetry, vampires and magic. Someone once asked her what her ideal pet is, she answered very innocently "A vampire bat."

Like Lincoln, she also had a difficult time in pre-school. The other little kids tended to stay away from her because they all thought she was "Haunted" or some other kind of phooey. There were a lot of times where those hurtful comments left Lucy to come home in tears. That is until Lincoln came to comfort her with the same advice that he received from great grandma Harriet from when he was in pre-school.

And just like before, it brought Lucy comfort.

But Lucy knew deep down that she couldn't relay on Lincoln forever.

So as she was walking with her parents to the classroom, she wanted to put her best foot forward and try her hardest to make some friends.

She finally reached the classroom, she started to freeze. A million questions ran through her head.

'_What if no one likes me?'_

'_What if everyone is scared of my eyes?'_

'_What if they're just scared of me?'_

As Lucy started to hyperventilate, it grabbed the attention of the parents. Rita was closer to Lucy in terms of bonding with a parent. So she was able to calm Lucy down with ease. "I know this is a big step. But remember, there is no shame if you need to call us at any time" Rita whispered into Lucy's ear.

Lucy wordlessly nodded in response.

She turned around to face her parents, part of her wanted to bail out and go home. But the other part of her didn't want to be so dependent on Lincoln for companionship. Plus, she was interested in learning about things that Lincoln couldn't teach her. So she took a deep breath and hugged her parents and said, "I think I can take from here" in her famous soft tone. "Are you sure sweetie?" Lynn Sr. asked.

Again she nodded, and then she tried to open the door but realized that she was still a little short for that.

She turned to her parents again, with blush on her cheeks and flashed a toothy smile.

The parents found this to be slightly amusing. But none of the less opened the door for her. As Lucy, Lynn Sr. and Rita walked into the classroom they headed over to the teacher, Ms. Shrinivas.

Now Ms. Shrinivas, has been teaching Kindergarten for years and that includes the older Loud sisters and Lincoln. So she wasn't surprised when she found out that another Loud would be entering her class. When she got a good look at Lucy, the teacher quickly learned that she wasn't like the other Loud children.

Lucy didn't wear bright and colorful dresses; her dress was a short sleeved black dress and wore white socks that went to her knees and a pair of black flat Mary Janes. She also had short black hair instead of blonde or brunette. And then there were her eyes, those onyx gray eyes.

Even though they were on a little girl when you look into them, those eyes tell a haunting story.

After a minute of uncomfortable silence, Rita and Lynn Sr. cleared their throats. This got the teacher to snap back into reality. "So" Ms. Shrinivas started as she got down to eye level with Lucy, "My name is Ms. Shrinivas and you must be Lucy am I right?" she asked. "Yes ma'am" Lucy quietly answered.

'_Hmm, she's quieter than her sisters and her brother'_ Ms. Shrinivas thought. _'I think I might be able to help her. That is, if she wants to be helped.'_ "Well in that case, follow me and we'll introduce ourselves to the rest of the class." Ms. Shrinivas told Lucy. As Lucy looked back to her parents who were giving her looks of encouragement, turned back to the teacher and nodded.

Now that the formalities have been completed, Lucy said bye to her parents so they could get to work.

As she followed Ms. Shrinivas to her classmates for story-time, Lucy felt slightly uncomfortable because they kept looking at her the same way as her sisters do. And that's not exactly a good thing.

But there was one boy in the class that didn't look at her like she was some kind of weirdo.

This little boy had really shaggy red hair that would put Archie Andrews and Carrot Top to shame. And he wore a green stripped shirt, light brown shorts and a pair of white sneakers.

Lucy sensed no hostility from him, and there was an open spot next to him. So she walked over to him and sat down. "Alright class, today we will be reading…" Lucy barely paid attention to the teacher, as all of her focus was on the boy sitting next to her. _'I don't know what it is about this boy, but I like it'_ Lucy thought.

Little did Lucy and the red-haired boy know, was that this would be the start of a beautiful friendship.

**…**

**Lucy Loud, 6 years old**

It's been two years since the day Lucy met Rocky Spokes.

And now, the duo are in the first grade and being taught by Mr. DiCicco. In Lucy's opinion, he's a pretty cool teacher. In a way he reminds her of Lincoln. Always trying creative ways to get his students to engage in the lessons, trying to bring the best out in people.

But the best part in her mind was Rocky being in the same class.

Currently, the kids were at the library looking for book to do a book report on. Rocky chose a biography about a video game designer. Lucy however, was having a hard time choosing a book. Part of her was thinking choosing a book about her favorite poets Edgar Allen Poe or Shel Silverstein. **(She may be a goth, but even she can appreciate his work)** Or choosing something other than poetry.

While scanning though the shelves, she came across an interesting book. The book was, "The Princess in Black" written by Shannon and Dean Hale. This peeked Lucy's interest for a number of reasons.

In the times that she's heard her mom read bedtime stories to Lola, none of the princesses wore black.

On the cover she kind of looks more like a superhero and that reminds her of Lincoln and his comic books, and that made her feel a sense of comfort on the inside. But then she had an unpleasant thought.

She imagined herself giving the report in front of the class.

As she finished, Lucy found herself met with a deathly silence for about 20 seconds. And then the whole class including Rocky, erupted in laughter. Some of them making crass jokes and some were insinuating that someone like her shouldn't like a book like this in the slightest. And then the rest were saying "Vampires and princesses don't mix". As Lucy snapped back into reality, she gave a slight shudder.

She may only be 6 years old and like gothic things, but she's still a sensitive little soul.

And she really hates it when she sees her sisters make fun of Lincoln and his interest in comic books. But doesn't exactly do anything to stop them, mostly because she feared they would go after her instead. She knows that's cowardly since Lincoln has always stood up for her, but 9 against 1 isn't a fair fight.

So after serious consideration, she decided not to use this book to write her report.

But part of her was still interested in reading it. And even if she didn't use this book for her report, she still wanted to know what it was all about. So she kept looking around until she found something for her book report but kept a tight hold of the book. _'Sometimes it's okay to take a break from the darkness'_ she thought.

**…**

**Lucy Loud, 8 years old**

"Happy birthday dear Lucy, happy birthday to you. And many more!"

Today is Lucy's birthday, and she couldn't be happier. Right now, she's in her great grandma Harriet's dining room sitting in front of a beautiful chocolate cake with black frosting, laced with white icing and eight red birthday candles in a semicircle.

"Go on birthday girl, make a wish" Lincoln encouraged her.

Lucy had to ponder on that. What did she want to wish for? As far as she was concerned, she had everything she wanted. She got to spend her day with Lincoln, great grandma Harriet and Rocky.

One would think that the rest of her family would be here to celebrate her birthday…But unfortunately, Lucy's birthday this year happened to fall on the same day as some of her sister's events. Lynn had a softball game, Luan ironically had been hired as entertainment for someone else's birthday, Lola was participating in another pageant and Luna had band practice. Everyone else went along for support.

But Lucy didn't hold it against them. In a family as big as hers, it's easy to forget sometimes.

But Lincoln didn't forget, and that's what mattered to her.

As Lucy kept thinking, it came to her. She blew out her candles with a smile and everyone cheered and clapped. "So what did you wish for?" Rocky asked. That question earned him a slight wrap on the noggin courtesy of Harriet's cane. "Silly boy. If she told, it wouldn't come true" the wise old woman reminded.

"Okay, it's time for the birthday girl to open her presents" Lincoln announced.

The first present Lucy opened was from Lincoln, it was a copy of "The Lord of the Rings" written by J.R.R Tolkien. "I know that fantasy isn't exactly your preferred genre, but I first started reading this when I was roughly about your age and I was hooked. And who knows, you might find something to connect with."

Lucy mulled it over in her head and decided that she'll give the book a shot.

Up until today she had a very brief understanding of the book series. And Lincoln has recommended her non-comic books in the past, and she enjoyed reading said books. Still does, in fact.

Then she opened a present from Rocky, and it immediately took her breath away. A stunning black velvet cape lined with red velvet on the inside. "I know you always talk about wanting to become a vampire, so I thought this might be the next thing. I hope you like it, I made it myself" Rocky admitted. While Lucy isn't used to be emotional about birthday presents like her other sisters, but when she heard the boy she liked made her a homemade vampire cape she ran up and gave him a great big ol' hug.

Next came a present from ol' great grandma Harriet. Lucy couldn't believe it. It was a crystal ball like Harriet's, a set of tarot cards and her very own turban. "It's never too early to learn, my dear" is all that Harriet said.

Then after a few more presents, she got to eat some birthday cake and then it started to get late.

Mr. Spokes came to pick up Rocky while Lucy and Lincoln decided to walk home since their dear old great grandmother didn't live all that far from where they lived. But it was long enough for the kids to have a nice conversation. "I take it Rocky's gift is your favorite?" Lincoln joked. "What makes you say that?" Lucy asked in a jokingly tone. "Because you didn't even take it off when you were eating cake." "Hey, I managed to not get any on it." This went on for a little bit. As they finally reached their house, Lucy noticed something by the tree.

As the little goth squinted her eyes, she gasped. It was a little black bat struggling to get up.

Lincoln also noticed the little creature and saw that it needed help. The kids rushed over to help the little injured creature of the night. Upon closer inspection, it appears that the bat somehow injured its right wing.

Lincoln remembered there was a first-aid kit in the kitchen and immediately ran inside.

As the white haired boy came back with the medical supplies, Lucy immediately began treating the injured bat. The wing didn't appear broken, only sprained. But it hurt enough it let the creature know it wouldn't be flying around anytime soon. Lucy applied some healing cream that Lynn uses whenever she gets a little too rough when she's practicing one of her sports, and then wrapped the wing with some bandage.

The little bat felt a little bit better with the help from Lucy and Lincoln.

"You know for a bat, he's kind of cute" Lincoln admitted, Lucy couldn't help but agree. _'Maybe this is a sign'_ she thought. "Lincoln…" The goth drolled out. The boy knew right away where this was going. In the past, Lana used that same tone on the parents to keep pets like Hops the frog, Izzy the lizard and El Diablo the snake.

To this day, Lincoln has no idea how she managed to convince them into keeping said pets.

At first Lincoln was hesitant, until he saw Lucy giving him the infamous puppy dog pout. The Loud sisters have a long history of using this on the sole son to helping them get what they want. And Lincoln has a long history of caving to the puppy dog pout. Letting out a soft sigh, he then told Lucy he would help her convince the parents into letting her keep the bat as a pet. "So, have any names in mind?" Lincoln asked.

Lucy thought for a moment, and then the bat looked at her with a big toothy smile. "I think I'll call him Fangs" Lucy answered. Lincoln chucked and commented on it being a very appropriate name.

And Lucy let out a small giggle, _'Looks like I got my birthday wish after all'_ she thought.

* * *

**Music I listened to while making this:**

**Oooh La La by The Faces**  
**What I'm Looking For by Brendan Benson**  
**Can't Face Up by Sloan**  
**(cover) I've Just Seen A Face by Jim Sturgess**


End file.
